Tatiana Romanova (World of Espionage)
| occupation = *Cypher clerk *Honeytrap | affiliation = Federal Security Service (FSB) | status = | role = Bond girl, Ally | portrayed = Unknown | first_appearance = James Bond: World of Espionage | last_appearance = James Bond: World of Espionage }}Tatiana Romanova is a fictional Russian cypher clerk and honeytrap who appeared in the 2015 video-game James Bond: World of Espionage. The character is a re-imagining of the literary and film character who first appeared in Ian Fleming's 1957 novel From Russia with Love and was subsequently adapted for EON Productions' 1963 James Bond film of the same name. Biography Not all honeytraps are truly aware of the role they play in espionage. The ones who have the most limited grasp of the issues sometimes are the most effective at their tasks. Tatiana's naiveté and lack of artifice have helped her gain the trust of her targets. Nevertheless, she is a child at heart and her schoolgirl fantasies of love and romance make her susceptible to persuasion and a liability to the FSB. In-game agent dossier, James Bond: World of Espionage. After James Bond returns from the Alps with a mysterious cryptographic hash function, a Russian defector named Tatiana Romanova approaches MI6's Turkish station, claiming that she can provide MI6 with a cypher which decodes the message. However, she will only defect to Bond, with whom she has allegedly become besotted. 007 flies to Istanbul, where he meets with station head Kerim Bey. Narrowly escaping an assassination attempt, the pair spy on the Russians (who they believe to be responsible for the hit) using a secret underground tunnel. There, 007 sees Romanova for the first time through a concealed periscope. Bond aids his friend to exact revenge on the man responsible for the attack. With Krilencu dead, 007 approaches and seduces the cypher girl, before FSB can send out another killer. Tatiana (given the cover 'Mrs. Caroline Somerset' by Bond) agrees to deliver a copy of the algorithm at a dead drop, which is retrieved by Papa Diablo, a local courier whom Bond enlisted. It quickly becomes apparent that a Russian FSB agent, who had been tailing 007, was killed by an unknown assailant. Now in possession of the girl and the cypher, Bond meets up with supposed ally Nash and the three attempt to flee the country on the Orient Express. On board, Nash (actually Red Grant) reveals that he is in fact an assassin, working for an unnamed third party, and was ordered to take the cypher, and their lives. 007 eventually overpowers and kills him. Notable for her naive personality, she is skilled in acrobatics, deception and smuggling, and is multi-lingual, speaking Russian, English and Polish. The character offers a chance to perform a Mission action at no Energy cost and provides a +15 Energy bonus using cashmere scarves, +100HP in Alliance Wars using poisoned rings, and +20 bonus money each time during Missions using truth serums. She is a 'rare agent' (blue) and can be levelled to level 25. Images WoE_-_Bond_meets_Tatiana_Romanova.png|Bond meets Tatiana Romanova in Istanbul, Turkey. References See also *Tatiana Romanova *Tatiana Romanova (Literary) *Tatiana Romanova (Daniela Bianchi) Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:Allies Category:Bond Girls Category:World of Espionage characters Category:Russians Category:Female Characters Category:Honeytraps